1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a carrying apparatus, and more particularly to a carrying apparatus of an automobile portable electronic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the era emphasizing on speed and controlling time, many people usually use an electronic device such as a computer in a car for the business purpose, and thus an automobile electronic instrument stand was introduced.
In a traditional automobile electronic instrument stand as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M293382 entitled “Automobile portable electronic device carrying apparatus”, a carrying apparatus is provided for fixing an electronic device (such as a notebook computer) on the carrying apparatus in a car, and a bendable rod structure is used for providing users to adjust the support height and angle according to a user's requirement to meet the most appropriate condition of the operation.
However, the aforementioned carrying structure still has the following drawbacks. Since a support frame can be rotated with respect to the axial center of a long rod, the angle of elevation of the support frame with respect to the long rod cannot be adjusted, and thus the angle of the support frame cannot be adjusted freely. In a practical operation, it is necessary to adjust the height of the support frame to be equal to the height of the long rod, and the position of the support frame with respect to the long rod in the car when the angle of the support frame is adjusted. However, the space in the car is very limited, and thus such carrying structure still has the aforementioned drawbacks.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a carrying apparatus of an automobile portable electronic device to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.